


Headcanons, OTPs, BroTPs, & More...

by DreamsR4Everyone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chaos, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Family, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, some are just bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsR4Everyone/pseuds/DreamsR4Everyone
Summary: I have recently jumped back into the world of Fairy Tail, and man, how time has changed me (and my crazy ideas) since 5th grade. So here I am, jumping back into this fandom community, hoping to cause some fairy chaos that would make Natsu proud!
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Freed Justine, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the things I share are just my opinion, I am NOT trying to change anyone's mind. They're just crazy, cute, and/or silly headcanons and ships I thought would be fun to share with other people.

Hello everyone and anyone who has decided to see what weirdness lives in my brain. This work is my way of sharing and interacting with all of you! I hope that even though I will be sharing my favorite and not-so-favorite ships, canons, admittedly a little funky headcanons, and more with you, you all will be willing to share headcanons, ships, and whatnots too! I want this to be a friendly place for everyone to enjoy laughing, and sometimes disagreeing, with one another! So, feel free to share in the comments. Requests are welcomed too. If you have something you wish I would bring up to discuss, then don't hesitate to ask! I can't promise to agree, but I can promise to respect what you bring to the table!


	2. Laxus a Secret Member of Team Dad

This idea of mine is one of the never gonna happen, but it was a nice thought anyway kind. So one of my Thunder Legion canon divergences is that Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow are actually adopted by Laxus. The way they all look up to Laxus and depend on him so much just reminded me of kids looking up to their parents. So Laxus is now a dad who found three kids all alone and without parents and just decided, "You're mine now," and took them home with him. Knowing Laxus, he definitely didn't mention it to Gramps till one of the kids (no clue which one) calls him dad, or something like that, in front of Gramps, whose soul definitely left his body after this one. Poor Gramps just gets an, "Oh right, you're a great-grandpa now." Like I said, definitely not real, but a nice thought anyway.


	3. Ships Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah ships, they can bring people together and start wars among friends, all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am choosing to rate each couple out of 10. I want there to be some sort of scale I'm using for when I talk about ships. If you don't like that, I don't have a better idea.

So I LOVE ships! This is probably why it is so hard to find my OTP for Fairy Tail. OTPs, however, are not the topic for this chapter. For this chapter, I want to talk about two very popular ships, NaLu and GrUvia. If any of you were hoping for JeRza or GaLe, they are coming I swear.

Anyway, let's start this off with the main couple of Fairy Tail, NaLu. In my honest opinion, it is a very cute ship. Natsu is always there for Lucy, and Lucy is one of the few people who witnesses Natsu's calm, you know, without getting their butt kicked. They are quite opposite however they complement each other considerably. My only issue with this ship is it is such a mainstream, ideal couple. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with the sickeningly sweet couple that was best friends for years. I'm just not a big fan of it, with a few exceptions. So in my mind, NaLu is a 6.5/10.

Climb aboard the next ship, GrUvia! Remember what I said in the chapter summary about starting wars between friends? Yeah... if you want to start a ship war with my friends, just bring up **GrUvia vs LyVia** (Lyon/Juvia Don't ask me why we called it this, I do not know😅). Half chose one ship, and half chose the other. I am a shipper of GrUvia. Why? Because I can't get over the fact whenever Juvia or Gray is lost or sad, the other is there to help. That and I can NOT ship GrayLu without dying. Plus, I have a different ship in mind for Lyon. So if you ask me, GrUvia is a solid 9/10!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget! I'd love to know your people's opinions, so leave a comment below! Do you agree? Disagree?


	4. All Aboard!

Remember how I said I'd get to GaLe and JeRza well, here it is! Let's start with JeRza! This couple has been through so much. They've faced betrayal, loss of memories (mainly Jellal), forbidden love, and even a fake fiance getting in the way (mainly Erza). That is why I can't unlove this ship! I mean, what kind of person would I be if I rode the emotional rollercoaster that is these two, only to reject it! So I am a JeRza shipper, 9/10 would cry for again.

Now, when I first watched Fairy Tail, GaLe was my OTP. However, as I'm rewatching Fairy Tail, I've decided to explore the shores of shipping a lot more before I decide who wins this title. I am not saying GaLe is not still on the list though, they are. Now the couple is very adorable, but one of the reasons why I am not as committed to it is because just like Natsu and Lucy's relationship, GaLe is also a very mainstream ideal couple. First, it's bad boy hurts pretty girl, then does something stupid to apologize when she's already forgiven him. Next, they start the I love you but I can't tell you game. The only reason I like this type of couple more than best friends to lovers is that it's hilarious to watch. They do gain some points for becoming cannon eventually, and I love how they help each other grow as mages and as a person. So GaLe is my first 10/10 and the first couple to make it to the OTP race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love for some more unique ships to explore, so if you have a ship that isn't so popular or is pure crack, please share. I want to find as many ships as I possibly can. Don't forget! I'd love to know your opinions, so leave a comment! Do you agree? Disagree?


End file.
